Mary Anne's Mistake
by cherryXbomb
Summary: Mary Anne and Logan got back together when they were seventeen. Its been six months and now Mary Anne's concerned that it may not be for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Mary Anne, we're going to be late for school!" I heard my step-sister's voice shouting into my bedroom before I saw her. I was obsessively trying to find an outfit. Not that I cared about fashion, at least not in the way two of my best friends, Stacey McGill and Claudia Kishi, did. But I did want to look nice that day. That day was special. It had been exactly six months to the day since I had gotten back with Logan Bruno, the boy I'd been dating since I was thirteen years old. We broke up at the end of my eighth grade year, and six months ago at the very end of my junior year, we got back together. He'd really matured, grown up. He wasn't as possessive and controlling. At least not at first. But he's getting better.

But I still had to find an outfit that he'd love, an outfit that would make him keep remembering why he was dating shy and mousy Mary Anne Spier (which is me of course.) Finally I found something that didn't look too horrible. I found a dark denim skirt that fell to my knees and a simple white button down shirt. I coupled it with a pair of black Mary-Jane's. I examined myself in the mirror and decided that the outfit was perfect. It was modest, nothing Logan would have a problem with. I ran a brush through my shoulder length brown hair and applied some chapstick before I heard Dawn Schafer (the previously mentioned step-sister) pounding on my door. "Mary Anne," she shouted, "we're going to be late and you still haven't fed Tigger!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I couldn't help replying with a harsh tone in my voice. I was so tired of being rushed. Everyone was always rushing me. I was meticulous at most points in my life and I tended to move a little slower, but I was never late. I didn't understand what Dawn's big deal was. Why was she trying to rush me? We still had tons of time before we had to get to school. It was a fifteen minute walk, and since my dad (Richard Spier) had gotten me a car for my eighteenth birthday, it took even less time. I opened the heavy door that lead into the hallway and was face to face with Dawn.

She had a look of concern on her face, one that clearly said she was worried about me. After all, it had taken me well over half an hour to choose an outfit. But Dawn should understand. She was there for my first six month anniversary with Logan and surely she remembered how insane I was that time. Sure, it was four years ago, but Dawn rarely forgot anything. It must have something to do with all of the health food she ate. But the look of concern on Dawn's face, it was annoying me.

"Could you stop looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Does it look bad? I look bad, don't I?" In case you haven't noticed, I have this whole insecurity thing. I've always been so insecure. Sometimes, my best friend, Kristy Thomas, makes fun of me for it. Usually though, she ends up punching the people who make fun of me for it. I guess its okay for her. "Seriously, do I look bad? I probably look like -- like I did when my dad was choosing my clothing."

Dawn let out a chuckle and shook her head. "You look great, Mary Anne. But did it really take you that long to choose _that_ outfit?"

Something about her tone annoyed me. Luckily I was distracted by Tigger, my gray striped tabby cat, rubbing against my ankles and almost making me trip over him. "Tigger!" He meowed a pathetic meow and once again looped around and between my legs. It tickled a little. "C'mon little buddy, let's get you some food." I scooped up my cat and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen of our new old farmhouse. That's a long story and I'll explain it later, I promise.

I made it into the kitchen and poored Tigger a bowl of catfood, ignoring the fact that one of Sharon's red high heels was tucked away behind the catfood. I held it up for Dawn and she shrugged, so I put it back. I knew that Sharon would need it later and if it wasn't where she left it, then the world could possibly end. One thing about my step-mother (Dawn's mom) was that she's horribly disorganized. I cannot count how many times I've found bits and pieces of her belongings far from where they belong. I'm sure it drives my father nuts.

Anyway, after feeding Tigger and grabbing my backpack, Dawn and I were on our way to school. It took us five minutes to drive across town to Stoneybrook High School. It would've taken longer but for once I didn't need to swing by Bradford Court to pick up Claudia Kishi, one of my childhood best friends. She was riding with her best friend, Stacey McGill. I'll tell you more about Claudia and Stacey later. They're both in the BSC, or Baby-Sitters Club, which is another thing I'll tell you about later. Because the second I got to school, I was instantly distracted. There was Logan Bruno, waiting on the sidewalk facing the student parking lot. I quickly said good-bye to Dawn and ran over to Logan, almost tripping in the stupid Mary-Jane heels I'd stupidly decided to wear to school that day. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek when I got to him and smiled up at my boyfriend. It felt so great to be so much in love with someone.

"Happy anniversary, Mary Anne," he whispered in his subtle Kentucky accent. When I first met him, his accent was probably the most notable part about him when he spoke. But years in Stoneybrook, Connecticut had made it almost unnoticable. Or maybe I was just so used to it by now that I didn't pick up on it. Either way, I still loved the way he said my name.

"Happy anniversary, Logan," I replied. My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. I looked over at him and suddenly wished we could go somewhere, somewhere that wasn't school. I wished that we could celebrate our anniversary in some way, and though I'd never say this out loud, I had some ideas on how I wanted to celebrate. I watched Dawn disappear through the crowd of people and whispered my idea into Logan's ear. A smile formed across his face and he nodded. A few minutes later, the world was ending. I was driving away from the school to return to my empty house with my boyfriend. I just hoped we'd be done in time for the Baby-Sitters Club meeting that evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes I know that was a slightly boring chapter, but I'm going through and making it just like the books. Meaning fifteen chapters and we all know what the second chapter is going to be about. This is my first BSC fanfic so please, be gentle. I'm going to try to have this finished without too much time. And even though we do know what the next chapter is about, there are some very important tidbits that have changed since they were thirteen, so it would be a good idea to read. As always, reviews are very much loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It didn't take as long as I had thought, losing my virginity. In fact, it only took about fifteen minutes, not counting the hour of hesitancy between both Logan and myself. The rest of the day we spent in awkward silence. We spent time talking and cuddling, but it was more of the latter. My mind was racing and I wondered if I'd made a mistake. Which is why I was grateful for it to become 3:15. It was time to get back to school to pick up Dawn, that way she never would know I was missing. Then I had a baby-sitting job for Jamie Newton until 5:15, followed by a club meeting. I wouldn't have to think about it. I wouldn't have to think about the fact that I, Mary Anne Spier, was no longer a virgin. It was such a weird thought. I kind of always imagined waiting until I was married, but I felt ready. Now I wasn't so sure. I just wished that I could talk to Dawn or Kristy about it. Instead, I stayed quiet as I drove Dawn back home and went to the Newton's, just in time to help Jamie off of the school bus.

The baby-sitting job was easy, just like every sitting job I've ever had for the Newtons. They've been regular clients of the Baby Sitters Club since we first started. Even though Jamie is now eight, he's still one of the sweetest little boys I've ever known. He could tell something was wrong with me though and tried to make me feel better. I just told him that I was tired and stressed out from school. He nodded and I helped him with his homework. The entire time, his little sister, Lucy whose four, was playing with a Barbie doll by my feet.

Mrs. Newton got home at exactly 5:15 and once I got paid, I ran across the street to Claudia Kishi's house. I didn't knock, because the Kishi's are just so used to us coming in on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. After all, the club has been meeting there since we were twelve years old. I ran up to Claudia's room and burst inside to see Claudia's legs sticking out from underneath her bed. "Hey Claud." Oddly, this was nothing. Seeing only Claudia's feet when I entered her bedroom. I could even tell you exactly what she was doing under there, searching for junk food for the meeting. I was hoping that she had Mallomars.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about the Baby-Sitters Club and the members. I'll start with Claudia, since she was the only person there when I showed up. Claudia Kishi and I grew up across the street from one another, making her one of my earliest best friends. (Kristy Thomas was the other, but I'll tell you more about her later.) Claudia is gorgeous and exotic looking. She has dark, almond shaped eyes and this really long black hair that I swear she's never cut in her life. I used to think that Dawn's hair was the longest that I would ever see, but then I guess Claud got competitive. Claudia also has this really perfect complexion, which is weird since she eats so much junk food. Another weird thing, she's a complete twig. I've spent most of my life wishing I could eat like Claudia and look the way she does. Maybe its just a part of her heritage. Claudia is Japanese American.

Claudia is also an amazingly talented artist and it shows in every little thing that she does. Her clothing style is kind of outrageous though its really toned down since eighth grade. For instance, the second she removed herself from under her bed, I was stunned by her outfit. She was wearing a tiny little denim mini with tie-dyed footless tights. A pale purple tank top was visible underneath a black lace long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a style that almost looked as though she had a mohawk. She was even wearing black and purple lacy ballet flats. I always wished I could dress like Claudia, but I know I'd look like an idiot if I ever tried. Another thing you should know about Claudia is that she loves junk food (obviously). She has to hide it all throughout her room though, just like she used to have to hide her Nancy Drew books.

Claudia lives in a pretty normal family. Her mother is the head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library and her dad's an accountant. She has an older sister, Janine who attends Sara Lawrence University, and she's basically a genius. I know that it bothers Claudia to hear everyone say stuff like that, because Claudia isn't a genius. She had to repeat part of the seventh grade and she's struggled with school since she was little. In tenth grade, she was diagnosed with dyslexia, which finally explained it all. In the club, Claudia is our vice-president. That's only because when we formed the club, she was the only member with her own phone line and we always met in her bedroom. Her main duty as the vice-president is to provide us all with junk food during meetings and answer phone calls when parents forget our hours.

A few minutes after I arrived, Stacey McGill arrived. Stacey is Claudia's best friend and she's so sophisticated. I sometimes wonder why she still hangs out with us. Okay, well not Claudia because she is are just as sophisticated and popular as Stacey. Stacey is originally from New York and visits her father there all the time. Stacey has strawberry blonde hair that falls just below her shoulder blade and bright blue eyes. When we first met her, she kept her hair permed. But lately, like the last year or so, Stacey has kept her hair immaculately straight. She highlights it fairly frequently, adding more depth. Stacey has supermodel looks. In fact, she's been featured in a few ads for Bellair's Department Store. Stacey's stick thin, but unlike Claudia its not because she has an amazing metabolism. Stacey is diabetic, meaning her body doesn't create enough insulin to break down the sugars she eats in a day. Stacey has to give herself shots every day and see special doctors and everything, but I guess its not a big deal to her. After all, she's been diabetic for years. It just means that she can't eat the junk food that Claudia provides. That's not a big deal either, because Claudia provides healthy snacks for both Stacey and Dawn.

That day, Stacey was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into a pair of simple black ankle boots. Her bodice was covered with a sleek black turtleneck and a black headband. Even in outfits that simple, she still looked like a fashion statement. I always feel like a baby when I compare my outfits with hers.

Stacey lives with her mother, whose a buyer for Bellair's Department Store. I know Stacey's jealous because her mother is paid to shop. Maybe Stacey will do that one day, who knows? Stacey's parents got divorced when we were in the eighth grade, which is why Stacey visits New York so much. Her father still lives there. Stacey was even there for the September 11th attacks. I don't think she's really been the same since, but she'd never admit that. What else should you know about Stacey's family? Well, she's an only child. Her father remarried and even her step-mother didn't have a child. She's one of the few only children my age that I've ever met. I guess in our parents generation, it was all the rage to have more than one child.

Stacey is the club treasurer, mainly because she's amazing at math. I know that's against the stereotype, the perfect blonde head cheerleader being a mathlete, but Stacey really is. She's been on the mathlete's since freshman year in high school and she's earned a lot of scholarship money. Stacey is also horribly boy crazy. She's got a reputation around the school for being a little... well promiscuous. She lost her virginity sophomore year to Kristy's older brother, Sam Thomas. The two of them have dated off and on for the last... well forever. Stacey's also had about fifteen boyfriends. I think Sam and, this guy from eighth grade, Robert, were the only serious ones. Every once in awhile, I envy Stacey, being able to play the field like that. I mean, I love Logan. I really do. But I'm only eighteen, just like Stacey. I guess Stace just hasn't found Mr. Right yet. I wonder if she's ever jealous of the fact that I have.

At 5:25, two more people entered Claudia's bedroom. It was Kristy Thomas and Maria Lawrence. Since I've known Kristy longer, I'll tell you about her.

The Baby-Sitter's Club was all Kristy's idea. Back in the seventh grade, she watched her mother call around for a baby-sitter for her little brother, David Michael. Then the great idea fairy struck Kristy (for the millionth time) and she thought that it would be really neat for parents to have one number to call to reach an entire network of reliable baby-sitters. The next day, she talked to Claudia and I about joining. Claudia suggested Stacey as our fourth member and the club was born. We advertised a lot with fliers (once again Kristy's idea) but eventually we didn't need them. Our clients recommended us to their friends and before long, we had more business than we knew what to do with. Other great ideas of Kristy's include the Notebook, where we write up summaries of all of our jobs, and the Record Book, where we keep track of everything. Her other big idea was Kid-Kits, which are basic decorated boxes filled with dime store games and toys. The kids love them. Because of all these great ideas, Kristy was named our president. She runs all of our meetings with an iron fist.

Kristy has long dark brown hair that she keeps tied up in a simple ponytail. She always dresses comfortably, generally in jeans and a tee-shirt. She doesn't wear any make-up and considers chapstick to be too much hassle most of the time. Kristy is really short, standing only five foot two. I used to be her height, but I guess puberty didn't grant her a growth spurt. Kristy is really bossy sometimes, but she's also really tough. She's a natural born athlete and plays on the school softball team. During the summer, she coaches her own softball team for little kids, Kristy's Krushers. Kristy is also very outspoken and unafraid to be herself. She's my complete opposite, but she's my best friend and has been my entire life.

Kristy has a really large, blended family. She lives with her mother and step-father, along with her little brother David Michael and step-siblings, Karen and Andrew Brewer. She has a younger adopted sister, Emily Michelle, whose from Vietnam. Kristy's grandmother lives with the family, but Nannie isn't like any other old lady I've ever met. She plays sports and bowls in a league and spends a lot of time with the kids. Kristy also has two older brothers, Sam whose twenty and Charlie whose twenty-two. Kristy lives across town in a mansion. Watson, her step-father, is an actual bonafide millionaire. But you can't tell by looking at Kristy. The only rich thing about her is her car which Watson insisted upon buying her once Charlie and Sam went off to college. Its a neccessity, since they live across town and she has to get to school and meetings somehow (along with all of her other baby sitting jobs.)

Oh, one last thing about Kristy. She's a lesbian. She came out last year and I wasn't really how sure to take the news. I was mad at first, mad that I'd missed it. But I'm okay with it now.

And Kristy being a lesbian leads us to Maria Lawrence, her girlfriend and the newest member of the BSC. Maria transferred to Stoneybrook High School from Providence, Rhode Island at the beginning of our junior year. She's average looking. She's five foot five and has red hair cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes are this really brilliant shade of blue and are easily her best feature. She wears thick rimmed black glasses and dresses in a casual, but girly, style. That day, she was wearing a pair of faded denim distressed jeans and a lacy button down blouse. Her shoes, a pair of Chuck Taylors, were a stark contrast to the rest of her outfit.

Maria lives with foster parents. She doesn't really talk about what happened to her real parents, but I know from Kristy that they were really abusive. She's still really jumpy. But aside from that, she's also very kind-hearted and considerate. Most importantly, she's an amazing baby-sitter. We invited her to join the club (okay _Kristy _invited her) after watching her with her foster siblings, Jonathan and Dora Lovelace. She was amazing and we were once again finding ourself bogged down with more jobs than we could handle. Maria isn't an officer, but she's okay with that. She prefers to just be a regular member, to just baby-sit and not have to do any club related responsibilities. I guess that's important with her photography and drama club. I don't know how she makes time for the club to be completely honest.

At 5:27, Dawn Schafer, my step-sister, entered looking extremely rushed and slightly upset. I didn't know what it was about, but she gave me a weird look. Dawn is from California and tends to be a little overprotective of me. She was really against me and Logan getting back together, mainly because he used to be really possessive and controlling. I've tried convincing her that its okay, that Logan is better, but she's still really wary. I guess its because the last time she lived in California, she saw a lot of bad stuff with her friends. Including one of her best friends (and member of the We 3 Kids Club) being stalked by a guy that was a little too possessive.) I guess she thinks Logan would do the same thing.

Dawn is gorgeous and a true California girl. She has white blonde hair that she's recently cut into a bob. She also has brilliant blue eyes and dresses in hippie type clothing. That day, she was wearing a flowing white eyelet skirt and a dark blue peasant top she'd bought at the mall. She was wearing a faint trace of brown eyeliner around her eyes and her lips were shiny from lipgloss. Dawn also seemed to glow, but I think that's once again from her diet. She's a vegetarian and a health nut. Like Stacey, she doesn't eat sweets. Unlike Stacey, this is because she chooses not to. You know something is wrong with Dawn when you find her eating a candy bar. Its only happened twice. Once on the anniversary of one of her Californian friends, Maggie's, death. The other time was when her first love broke her heart. I don't think she's ever really forgiven him.

Dawn is an environmentalist and takes it to the extreme sometimes. She has held protests and everything, trying to get Stoneybrook to clean up after itself. Only one of her protests have been successful, and that was a petition to get vegetarian options added to the lunch menu. Dawn does a lot of volunteer work around the community and wants to be a Human Rights Activist. While she loves animals, she has never had any pets. I share Tigger with her, but that's about it. I mean, Dawn and I do live together, since our parents got married. She also has a father and step-mother on the West Coast, along with her little brother Jeff. I know she misses it sometimes, but she won't ever go back. Not after Maggie died and her life-long best friend, Sunny, got put into rehab for drugs. That's why Dawn moved. She was doing drugs with Sunny and Sunny overdosed. I think Dawn's better now.

Dawn is our associate officer, meaning she takes over whatever office is needed. She's done every office at least once, including mine. I'm honestly glad that I didn't stay sick long, because the record book was a mess when I returned. I love Dawn to death, but she isn't organized enough for secretarial work.

We used to have other members, but life got so busy for them that they had to drop it. Oh right, I should probably tell you all a little bit about myself. Despite the fact that I'm very organized, I tend to get ahead of myself at times..

My name is Mary Anne Spier and I'm eighteen years old. I have shoulder length chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. I'm five foot seven and wear contacts. I dress very conservatively, both for Logan and for myself. I was the first BSC member to have a boyfriend, Logan of course. I'm the club secretary, meaning I have to keep track of everyone's schedules and when everyone is open for jobs. I also keep track of the client list. Its a good thing I'm organized, because its strenuous work. I'm shy, detailed oriented, and sensitive. I have some self-esteem issues, but its nothing major.

My family consists of me and my father, Richard. My mom died when I was a baby and I don't really remember her. In eighth grade, I learned I had grandparents in Iowa I never knew about. I spend a few weeks every summer with them. My dad married Dawn's mom, making us step-sisters. We used to live in this amazing old farmhouse built in the 1700s, but it burned down in eighth grade. It was rebuilt, but its nothing like the original. I'm just glad the secret passage was okay. I guess my life is pretty typical.

The clock struck 5:30 and Kristy called the meeting to order. It was time to take care of business.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I promise it won't be made as nearly as much fail on the next chapter when the plot actually starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

After the meeting, I quickly went down to my car. I was trying to escape the look that Dawn was giving me the entire meeting, the one that clearly said we needed to talk. There was just one thing I'd forgotten in my plans to escape. I couldn't escape Dawn. I was her ride home. She lived in the bedroom next to me. Things were a lot simpler when she was still living in California with her father. I shook that thought away instantly, the second I had it. I didn't want Dawn to suddenly develop the ability to read minds and think I didn't want her there. It would hurt her feelings. I just... Well I wanted to be alone to think a little. I figured I could do that at the house and ended up waiting at the car for my step-sister to come down the stairs.

The second she got into the car and we pulled away from the Kishi house, Dawn turned and started looking at me. Almost like she was expecting me to say something. She was making me nervous. "What?" I finally asked, after about a minute of her eyes glaring at me.

"I found a condom in the bathroom." She said it so simply. "And it was in our bathroom so I don't think its Mom and Richard's. And I'm not having sex and I doubt Tigger uses condoms. And he's fixed."

I could feel myself blushing. I couldn't believe she was bringing this up. I was also mad at Logan. He'd put the condom in the trash can instead of flushing it down the toilet. My father could've found it.

"Mary Anne." Dawn's voice pulled me away from my silent fuming. "Are you having sex?" She sounded so hesitant.

"I had sex once. Just once."

"Wait. When?" Dawn's eyes were bugging out of her head. I knew that everyone thought I'd be the one to wait for marriage. But I was in love with Logan. I planned on marrying him one day. If Dawn didn't understand that... well of course she didn't understand that. Dawn never understood anything I did when it came to Logan. She didn't understand the little scrapbook I had about our dream wedding, the one I made at age thirteen. Its still under my bed.

"Today." I answered her question, my eyes fixed on the road. I didn't want to have this conversation.

"But you babysat the Newtons right after school. And --" Dawn cut off mid-sentence and her eyes widened so much that she looked like a big bug. "Mary Anne, did you skip school?"

I nodded, not looking at her. Then she went into a huge rant. I was so glad when we got home. I went inside, her still talking despite the fact that I wasn't listening, and made my way to my bedroom. Once inside, I laid down on my bed and pulled out the scrapbook. I closed my eyes and imagined myself marrying Logan one day.

I don't remember falling asleep that night. I don't remember when my daydreams gave way to real dreams, but they must have. Because the next thing I knew, my alarm clock was going off. I looked over at my cell phone and sighed. I had five missed calls, all from Logan. My heart sank a little as I remembered my promise to call him. How could I forget to call my boyfriend? Especially after we had sex. I felt so bad. I tried calling him immediately, but he didn't answer. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I didn't cry. Not until I was in the shower and Dawn couldn't hear me. I didn't want her thinking that I was regretting my decision to sleep with Logan, because I wasn't. I was just regretting that I didn't call him last night, and upset that he didn't pick up this morning.

Dawn didn't talk to me that morning while we got ready. She even walked to school. I guess she was still mad at me for skipping school. It wasn't like it was her decision. It was mine. Mine and Logan's decision to spend our six month anniversary with each other and only each other. The day got worse the second I saw Logan. He was waiting for me at the same spot as the day before, but he looked upset. I wondered if he was going to break up with me. I'd heard stories about guys doing that, breaking up with their girlfriends after having sex with them. I hoped I wouldn't be just another cautionary tale to tell the children. Don't have sex before marriage, look what happened to Mary Anne Spier. I choked back the knot growing in my throat and reminded myself that this was Logan we were talking about. Logan would never do that.

I approached him and noticed that he didn't look upset up close. He looked mad. "Hey Logan," I said timidly, my eyes locking with his.

"You didn't call last night. And you didn't answer the phone when I called," his voice came out rough, his accent stronger than I'd heard it in years. He must've been really upset with me.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep. Jamie and Lucy wore me out." It was the truth. I decided not to mention my fight with Dawn. Now really wasn't the time. He didn't need to know that Dawn knew that we'd had sex. That our perfect romantic gesture was no longer just between the two of us. I was pretty sure it'd make him angry if he did know. He'd think I was discussing our personal business with my friends, something that had always bothered him.

"I waited for you to call."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want you to keep your promises Mary Anne. You promised you would call and you didn't. How do you think that made me feel?"

Though he was speaking quietly, almost in a harsh whisper, I felt like he was yelling at me. Like he was screaming at me and each word stabbed through my skin and straight into my heart. It hurt so much. There was really only one thing I could say, one thing to make him stop being so angry at me, so we could go back to being the couple we used to be.

I smiled a weak smile at him. "It won't happen again. I promise."

He nodded, the look of anger still in his eyes, and took my hand. He squeezed it, tighter than he usually would and leaned down like he was going to kiss my forehead. Instead he whispered into my ear. "And why should I believe you. You've already broken one promise."

I felt like crying, even as he finally kissed me on the forehead. He had to pull my arm slightly to make me follow him into the school. Today was shaping out to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, we're getting into the plot a little bit. This chapter is dedicated to three of my fraternity brothers (well one alumni, one active, and one pledge.) Y'all know who you are and you guys are awesome. Rachel and Mel, you guys kind of talked me into this story at cookout just by reminiscing with me (so all of you reading this, blame them) and Meggie, you're just awesome sauce.

_SuddenSummerStorm:_ I will try my hardest to not let this story die, especially since I have about five more that I'm planning on doing to follow it. Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter was a good feel for you.

_SpirkTrekker42:_ You know what, you don't get a second special acknowledgement. :-p


End file.
